The present invention relates to an impedance conversion circuit with an input impedance proportional to a load impedance and well adaptable in fabrication for integrated circuits of the bipolar transistor type.
In a four-terminal network as shown in FIG. 1, the following transfer determinant holds ##EQU1## where V1 is an input voltage, I1 an input current, V2 an output voltage, and I2 an output current. A circuit of which the determinant as expressed above is conditioned as, A.noteq.0, B=C=0 and D.noteq.0, is called an impedance conversion circuit. Also in FIG. 1, Vin is an input voltage, Zs an input impedance and Z.sub.L a load impedance.
Recently, many types of circuits have been fabricated into integrated circuits. With this trend, it has been desired that the impedance conversion circuit be fabricated into the integrated circuit constructed of the bipolar transistors. So far as we know, there has not been realized any four-terminal network which satisfieds the above condition for the impedance conversion circuit and is adaptable in fabrication for the bipolar transistor type integrated circuit.